The present invention relates to information processing apparatuses, information processing methods, and computer programs. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program which achieve use control for each unit with respect to content stored on an information recording medium and which achieve efficient search and stringent use control with respect to subsequently acquired data, such as data subsequently generated by a user or subsequently downloaded data.